


Caught the (Love)bug

by yes_idk_what_my_name_is



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I just saw some cute fanart and needed to write about it, Inspired by Fanart, Maybe Something More In The Future We Will See, One Shot, actually please do I thrive on praise, it's been like a year since I've written anything don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_idk_what_my_name_is/pseuds/yes_idk_what_my_name_is
Summary: Marinette wakes up one morning to find herself cuddling... Adrien Agreste???





	Caught the (Love)bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all *waves* this is just a super short one-shot that I wrote at... 7am while waiting for my other fics to update themselves. I might turn it into something more later but as I'm currently 30 minutes late to classes I'll let y'all guess on that. Hope you enjoy it hugs&kisses -Y

As Marinette lay on Alya’s couch, eyes shut tight against the soft glare of the morning sunlight, she once again pondered her existence. Snuggling into the comfortable, yet somehow hard, pillow beneath her Marinette let loose a long sigh, the vague wisps of last night staying just out of reach no matter how hard she tried to recall them. As the rays of light streaming in from the window nearby slowly lulled Marinette to sleep once again she felt the need to stretch. Stretching her arms out above her head Marinette stretched out to feel the side of the couch… and her fingers met with soft hair instead. Clenching every single muscle in her body to an immediate standstill Marinette slowly opened her eyes for the first time that morning, and came face to face with Adrien Agreste.

His breathing was slow and steady, even with her hands in his hair, and the sunlight framed him in a soft golden glow. Marinette felt her face heat up, this time from something other than the sun, and she started to pull her hands back- but stopped. _It’s a once-in-a-lifetime experience_ she thought to herself, softly tousling the boys blonde hair, _being this close to Adrien, maybe I should indulge myself_. The thoughts only deepened the blush on the girl’s face but she let the scene play out, her hands gliding through Adrien’s hair to frame his face, the skin to skin contact eliciting a surprising noise from the sleeping boy. _Was that a...purr_? Marinette asked herself, giggling softly, _who knew I had such a cute kitty cat in my life_ , touching his face again Marinette lost herself in finding different ways to make her crush purr. Finally satisfied with the amount of purring elicited from the boy, Marinette looked back up… to find herself staring into bright emerald eyes.

“Good morning my lady,” Adrien chuckled, his voice low and sleepy, “enjoying yourself?” Marinette’s already dark blush only deepened at this remark, and her ability to form coherent sentences packed it’s bags and ran out the door, 

“Uh mor-mooding- I mean m-morning,” Marinette stammered out, her eyes finding purchase anywhere except Adrien’s face, and she moved to get up from the comfortable embrace they found themselves in. Adrien moved one arm around Marinette’s back and encased her other wrist with the other, gently holding her against him. This broke Marinette’s spell, the tickling sensation brushing away any semblance of embarrassment she felt, “hahaha Adrien you’re tickling me- bwahaha” Marinette couldn’t keep a straight face as Adrien moved his arm away from her oh-so-ticklish sides and instead grabbed her other wrist. Confusion flared in Marinette’s eyes at this new turn of events, confusion which quickly morphed into fear as Adrien flipped their positions.

“Adrien wai-” Marinette’s plea was cut off by Adrien planting the softest of kisses on her lips. Pushing himself up on his elbows he looked down at her, pajamas and hair askew, lips and cheeks burning red, and giggled.

“That’s for tickling me so thoroughly this morning purr-incess,” Adrien purred, his teasing light and easy, “though if you want we can certainly continue…” he accompanied this with a light wink and smile, both of which changed into astonishment when Marinette slung her arms behind his neck and pulled him down into another kiss- or what would have been another kiss, had Alya not busted down the door, camera and Nino in tow.  


“ah-HA I knew you and Chat Noir were… ADRIEN?”


End file.
